1. Technical Field
Illustrative embodiments described in this patent specification generally relate to an image forming apparatus that forms images on a sheet fed from a sheet roll, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus including an image reading unit and an image forming unit that forms images on a sheet fed from a sheet roll using an inkjet recording system, an electrophotographic system, or the like, to facilitate setting of the sheet roll on a sheet roll supporter through a pair of flange members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are known that feed a sheet from a sheet roll, constituted as one long continuous sheet wound around a core, to an image forming unit to form an image on the sheet. Examples of such image forming apparatuses include large-scale copiers, printers, plotters, and so forth, which are mainly used for drawing figures.
A sheet roll storage unit that supports the sheet roll is often disposed at an upper portion on the back of the image forming apparatus, so that the sheet having an image thereon is discharged directly to the front of the image forming apparatus. Accordingly, a user can visually confirm the sheet discharged from the image forming apparatus and easily retrieve the sheet from a front side of the image forming apparatus. Also, the user can easily supply a new sheet roll or fix sheet jams from the front side of the image forming apparatus. In addition, peripheral equipment such as an automatic take-up unit and a stacker to which the sheet is discharged from the image forming apparatus can be easily connected to the image forming apparatus from the front of the image forming apparatus. Further, a conveyance path of the sheet within the image forming apparatus can be shortened, thereby reducing production costs.
In order to meet recent marketing needs, the image forming apparatus is often provided with an image reading unit disposed at the top of the image forming apparatus. For example, a stand or the like is used for supporting the image reading unit at the top of the image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus is accommodated within the stand. However, because the image reading unit is disposed at the top of the image forming apparatus, the sheet roll cannot be set in the image forming apparatus from the top thereof.
Consequently the image forming apparatus must be drawn forward from the stand to visually confirm a position of the sheet roll storage unit at the back of the image forming apparatus to set the sheet roll therein. Further, the user has to squat down to have a clear view of a target position to appropriately set the sheet roll in the sheet roll storage unit, thus imposing an added burden.